Vacationing with the Burkes
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal goes on vacation with Peter and El to meet his new grandparents. Warning: Non-con punishment of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it. AN: This is an AU story where corporal punishment is an allowed means of punishment.
1. Chapter 1

**Vacationing with the Burkes**

Peppe1951

**Summary:** Neal goes on vacation with Peter and El to meet his new grandparents.

**Warning:** Non-con punishment of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**AN: This is an AU story where corporal punishment is an allowed means of punishment.**

**Chapter 1**

"Honey, where is my camera?" asked Peter as he looked around their bedroom.

"Have you looked in your camera bag?" replied El.

"My camera bag? I just…," Peter paused to look at the open bag on his bed, "It wasn't there a few minutes ago. When did it get there?" he asked.

"When I handed it to you five minutes ago," El replied as she stifled her laughter, "you were preoccupied at the time talking with Neal," she confided.

"Oh…I was trying to convince him to accompany us...again," replied Peter.

"I thought he agreed already," asked El.

"He did and then he changed his mind. He doesn't think your parents are going to like him and he doesn't want to spoil it for us," replied Peter as he added more clothing to his suitcase.

"You don't seem upset about it," mentioned El as she took out what he had just put in.

"I just put that pair of shorts in…why are you taking it out?" asked Peter.

"Well for one thing they are too big for you and the other is that they have paint on them from when Neal and you painted his room last month. You aren't taking them on vacation. I've got a new pair for you yesterday to take their place," she replied as she put in the new pair. "Now what were you talking about our son not coming?"

"I told him that he had two options - either come with us or spend the week lying on his stomach due to the thrashing he's going to get for breaking his mother's heart. He chose to come along and is hurriedly packing now," replied Peter with a smile as he pulled El into his arms.

About an hour later they heard Satch start to bark and then the door close and they knew that Neal had arrived.

"We are upstairs, Neal," Peter called out as he looked over his stuffed suitcase trying to see if he had everything.

"I'm ready when you are," announced Neal as he walked in carrying only an overnight bag.

"Surely you are taking more than that?" asked Peter.

"Of course he is, he's going to spend the night with us since we are leaving so early in the morning…good afternoon, son," El said as she paused to give him a hug and kiss. "I'm glad your father was able to convince you to join us."

"Yeah…convinced me. It was either go or be prepared not to sit comfortably for the next week or so," he groused good naturally.

"Neal, I'm hurt that you don't want to go vacationing with us or meet my parents," replied El.

"It's not that Mom…it's just…what if they don't like me or want an ex-con as a grandson," replied Neal honestly.

"Oh, son you won't have to worry about that with my parents. I've already told them about you and everything leading up to us wanting to adopt you and they understand and want to desperately meet you. Mom has even knitted you a sweater like the one she made Peter and Satch and Dad wants to take you fishing and introduce you to his friends," explained El warmly.

"She knitted me a sweater like Peter's," Neal grimaced, "couldn't you have talked her out of that Mom?"

"No…why should Peter and Satch be the only ones to suffer," El replied with a smile.

While they had been talking, Neal had been rummaging through Peter's and El's luggage as if looking for something. "What are you looking for son?" asked Peter after batting Neal's hands away.

"I'm just checking to make sure that Mom hasn't packed that spatula of hers…you know if I do something, in her opinion, to warrant her using it on me," Neal replied.

Peter exchanged a glance with El before replying, "There is no need for El to pack that when her mother has a collection of wooden cooking implements she can choose from if needed."

Neal's eyes widen at the thought of going into a situation that had too many chances of his getting his butt walloped and he began to back away, "I don't know Mom…"

"Neal, Peter is just fooling you…she would never use one from her collection on you …most of mom's collection is made up of decorated spoons and spatulas…they nearly all have some sort of design on them and if they have a design she won't take the chance of harming them in any way. They are only for show," she assured her son. "In fact if you want to stay on my mom's good side all you have to do is bring her a decorated spoon or spatula. Just go and get one and draw or paint a picture on it…and it coming from her new grandson will thrill her to no end. You will have plenty of time to do her several," El said happily.

Neal nodded and then had a thought that Peter could read instantly and whispered in his ear, "Don't even think of using the spatula El used on you because if you do you will spend the trip to Illinois squirming in the backseat, am I making myself clear buddy?"

Neal nodded before whining, "How do you do that…it's like you read my mind?"

"I know you son…now take my keys and go and buy some wooden spoons and spatulas and do as your mom suggest," replied Peter as he handed his son his car keys.

Neal left and Peter returned to the bedroom to move the luggage downstairs to be packed as soon as Neal had returned. The trip this time was going to be different other than having Neal with them they would also be taking Satch.

Peter had purchased a SUV for Elizabeth to use for her business as well for pleasure and now they could have plenty of room to bring Satch as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Mitchells**

Neal had worked late into the night getting his present for his new grandmother ready and so slept for the majority of the trip to Carpentersville, Illinois where the Mitchells lived. Peter and El had awakened him a couple of times during the journey but mostly had let him rest for the main part of the journey but now upon entering the city limits El had turned in her seat to wake him. "Sweetie," she had touched him on his leg and shook, "it's time to wake up now…we are almost at Mom and Dad's." When that didn't seem to work, Peter took matters in his own hands and after checking the traffic behind him said,

"Hold on," and applied the brakes hard bringing the car to an abrupt stop for a few minutes before starting back up. The effect had been enough to throw Neal against his seatbelt and to wake him at once.

"What…what happened?" asked Neal as soon as he got his bearings.

"Your father braked to avoid hitting something in the road," El said as she gave her husband a glare, "but now that you are awake don't go back to sleep. We are nearly at my folk's home and I know I'm glad this journey is at an end and from the way Satch is behaving in his crate he is raring to get out and run."

Neal sat up and began to take in his surroundings at long last. He watched as Peter pulled into the driveway of an old two story white house with an enormous back yard with colorful plants and bushes all over the area. "I take it that your mom likes to garden?" he asked interested.

"Oh yes, it is one of her passions," replied El as Peter added,

"That and collecting wooden cooking implements; just wait to you see what she has collected over the years; she must have fifty by now and some of them…."

"PETER! You are scaring Neal," scolded El as she watched Neal's reaction.

"Sorry," replied Peter but you could tell from the twinkle in his eyes that he wasn't; he was only teasing his son.

As the pulled up Neal saw the front door open and his new grandparents emerge and he began to get nervous again. "It's okay Neal; they aren't going to bite you," comforted El who noticed his expression and then just as quickly smacked Peter on his arm when he opened his mouth for another teasing comment.

By the time the vehicle came to a complete stop Alan Mitchell was at his daughter's door to open it and welcome her home. She got out and was immediately pulled into a welcomed hug before being passed off to her mother. It was during this time that Neal quietly got out of the car and stood silently by as he viewed this loving exchange.

"Mom, Dad…this is Neal…our son," she said simply as she introduced Neal to the family.

There was only a second hesitation before Neal found himself pulled into that loving comfort found in a family. "Mom? Neal made you something; he spent most of the night to complete it," she added as she nodded towards Neal who quickly retrieved the package and handed to his grandmother.

"Oh son you didn't have to, but thank you for…oh Alan looked at these they are so beautiful," Marie Mitchell interrupted herself to show her husband as she revealed what was in the package.

"Neal is an artist," praised El as she looked at his effort. "We are hoping that he will pursue this field when he enters college this fall," she added proudly as she pulled him into a brief but loving hug. This all changed as Satch made himself known with a frantic bark and Neal hurried to let him out.

"I see you brought your dog as well?" remarked Alan as he watched the dog bound over a few minutes later.

"Well you did say that he was always welcomed back," replied Elizabeth as she watched an old chocolate lab bound up and soon she and Satch were running together happily.

I see that Cassie hasn't slowed down much," remarked Peter as he watched the two dogs play.

"She's making an effort for Satch; she won't keep it up much longer," Alan replied and then catching Neal's expression explained. "Cassie is Satch's mom."

"But Cassie isn't yellow," Neal said with confusion in his answer.

"Neal, Cassie is a Labrador retriever and they can have multicolored litters. Satch's siblings included two blacks, one chocolate and two yellows," explained El.

"Now with that settled let's get you all in your bedrooms so you can unpack. El, you and Peter will be in the larger guest room and Neal can have your old room, and don't worry Neal we have repainted since El left," Marie said.

It was about thirty minutes later that they all gathered for supper. Marie had made one of El's favorites, roasted chicken with vegetables and they all dug in to enjoy topping it off with a slice of chocolate cake. But due to the length of time that it took to get there the three turned in soon afterwards.

Neal was looking forward to sleeping late but was dismayed when early the next morning he was shaken awake by Alan. "Wake up son, we are going fishing."

Neal turned over and looked out the window and croaked, "But it is still night," before turning back and trying to go back to sleep.

"This is the perfect time to go fishing…we have to get there just as the sunrises to catch the best fish," explained Alan as he waited for Neal to get up.

Neal contemplated his options and not wanting to upset El, climbed reluctantly and slowly from bed and headed to the nearest shower. If he hoped that Alan wouldn't be there when he returned he was sadly mistaken as the man was waiting with clothes ready to help him and with his plan on going back to sleep

foiled, Neal got dressed and followed his grandfather down the stairs to the kitchen where he found Peter drinking a cup of coffee and eating breakfast.

"I wondered what took you so long to get back Alan," remarked Peter as he gave Neal a look of sympathy and handed him a cup of coffee.

"I thought Neal might want to come along," replied Alan deadpanned, "and as you can see he is just raring to go."

"Alan I must warn you…Neal knows nothing about fishing and if he had a choice he would rather paint us fishing than to actual do it himself," Peter said in an attempt to get Neal off the hook and back in his warm bed sleeping.

"Nonsense…he just hasn't had a chance to see what it is like…who knows he might become a great fisherman after this," Alan replied as he put a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Neal and refilled his own coffee cup.

By the time they were packed and heading out, Neal could just see a little light coming from the horizon before lying back in the backseat and promptly going back to sleep while Peter and Alan talked a bit about the weather, work and fishing.

"Neal do you know anything about fly fishing?" Alan asked as they hiked from their car to the river they were going to fish at.

Neal shook his head, "No. The only thing I know about fishing is that you put bait at one end and put the line in water in hope that a fish will bite it and you reel it in."

"Then you will stay on the bank and cast your line into the river to catch your fish. Peter and I will venture out into the river to do our casting, since we have fished like this before," ordered Alan as he showed Neal how to cast before putting his waders on and walking out casting as he went.

Peter followed after telling Neal, "Now behave and if you get bored. just go back to the car and leave the rod. You can catch up on your sleep."

Neal watched Peter and Alan for a few minutes marveling on how easy they made casting appear before tentatively giving it a try for himself. "That's not so hard," he said to himself as he tried it again and again gaining confidence if not skill at his attempts. He soon got bored at casting and not even getting a nibble and decided that he would try it in the river like Peter and Alan were doing but remembering at the last minute that if his dad and granddad saw him disobeying Alan he wouldn't end well for his butt.

Neal glanced up the river and saw a spot that was out of Alan and Peter's sight and hightailed it to that spot stopping only long enough to grab the pair of waders that had been left on the bank. He saw the sign that warned not to fish from that area due to low spots in the river bed but decided to ignore it since it offered the best place for him to enter the river. "I'll just watch where I step and I should be fine," he thought and stepped out into the river but not so far out as to get himself in trouble….or so he thought. He was so intent on casting that he forgot about the low spots and promptly stepped into one which caused him to lose his balance and topple off into the river and into the quick current.

All the while that Neal was getting into trouble; Peter and Alan were having the time of their lives, that was until Peter happened to glance behind him and pause…Neal was nowhere to be seen. "NEAL! NEAL!" he yelled but Neal didn't respond.

"Alan, Neal is missing and I don't see his rod…I told him that if he got bored he could go back to the car but to leave the rod here. Something is wrong," Peter shouted to his father-in-law.

Alan nodded his understanding and started back to the bank to look for their boy. They had just started to move back when they saw Neal in the river struggling. "Neal...swim this way," Peter shouted as he dropped his rod and surged forward to try and catch ahold of his son.

It took the combined efforts of both Alan and Peter before they were able grab Neal and haul him back to the bank. Alan was able to catch his rod but Peter's was lost to the current and by the time he returned to the bank Peter was in the process of stripping off his wet clothing.

"I packed a change of clothing and a blanked just in case," Alan said as he started for the car. "I'll be right back."

Peter nodded and waited until he was out of earshot before turning back to Neal. "Okay how did you end up in the river after you were told to stay on the bank?"

"I got bored casting off the bank and not getting even a nibble…so I thought I would try another spot," Neal replied as he skirted the truth. "I must have slipped and that's how I fell in."

"Why were you wearing the waders?"

"I didn't want to get my feet wet."

"Where did you go?" Peter asked as Alan came back carrying a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He also had a pair of thick socks, which he handed to Neal. "Change and then you can take us to where you fell in from?" ordered Peter as he turned around to give Neal a bit of privacy to change.

Neal stripped before using the blanket as a towel and drying off as best he could. He quickly pulled on the sweatpants and shirt before sitting in a dry area and putting on the dry pair of socks. He pulled on the shoes he had on while wearing the waders.

"Now take us to where you were?" ordered Peter.

Neal nodded and started to the place realizing too late about the sign warning against stepping into the river at that location. "Didn't you see this sign, son?" asked Alan as he recognized the area.

Before Neal could answer Peter responded, "Oh, he saw it; he just decided to ignore it...isn't that the truth Neal?"

When Neal didn't reply Peter and Alan had their answer. They exchanged a glance that wasn't lost on Neal. Alan then handed Neal his pocket knife, a gesture that surprised him as he looked questioningly at the man.

"I want you to go and cut me a switch about the size of my little finger, strip off the bark and bring it back to me," instructed Alan sternly. There was no doubt about what was going to happened when Neal brought the switch back.

"Dad?" Neal pleaded.

Peter looked at Neal and they exchanged a glance before explaining, "Alan I'll take care of it…there is no need for you to use that switch on Neal…this time. But if he disobeys again he's all yours to punish," Peter said seriously.

Alan nodded and Neal quickly returned his pocket knife. "Neal, come with me," Peter ordered and walked away into the woods.

Neal sighed as he reluctantly followed his dad into the woods. He knew that Peter was going to punish him for his disobedience that led him to endangering his life.

Peter led him until they were completely hidden from the river. "Drop your pants and grab that tree, son," instructed Peter as he motioned to a sapling in front of him.

As Neal did as he was instructed, he heard the unmistaken sound of a belt being removed and grabbed the tree for support. A few minutes later he felt the first lick hit his bare backside since when he changed he had taken his wet boxers off as well. He hissed at the pain and cried out as the second lick caught him on his upper thighs. After that, the remainder licks peppered his upper thighs and butt causing Neal to sob. Peter brought the spanking to an end after the twelfth lick and pulled his sobbing son into his arms. "I might have lost you today, son and how could I have explained that to your mother. Don't do something that foolish again," he added as he kissed Neal on the top of his head and pulled up the borrowed sweatpants.

Neal clung to him as he brought his emotions back in line before walking gingerly back to the car where Alan was waiting. The ride home was painful to Neal as he squirmed in the backseat before finally lying on his side for the return trip home.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Neal bolted for the safety of his room running past both El and Marie without speaking.

El waited for Peter to arrive before asking, "What did you punish him for this time?"

"He disobeyed both Alan and me and nearly lost his life fishing; we had to pull him from the fast current of the river when he was told most empathically to stay upon the bank to fish," Peter said simply.

El started for her son's room only to be held back by Peter. "Give him a few minutes; he's been punished and really doesn't feel like having any company at the moment."

El nodded as she clung to Peter not wanting to think about what might have happened if Peter and her father hadn't been there. By the time she did enter Neal's room, she found the boy sleeping on his stomach. She just sat there for the longest time watching him sleep; thankful that he was still in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fishing with Alan**

The next day Alan approached his grandson as he stood outside painting. His backside was still sore and Neal decided that he really didn't want to sit much until the soreness went away. And he was still ashamed of getting into trouble so soon into their stay with the Mitchells'.

He stood watching Neal for a few minutes before approaching. "That's real nice…you've captured the scene real well, son."

Neal acknowledged his comment with a smile but continued to paint. Alan walked away for a few minutes before he returned with two rods and a tackle box. "Come with me son…we are going fishing and this time it is going to be just you and me." He then walked away expecting Neal to follow…Neal just looked at him for a few minutes as he walked on. He soon realized that Alan wasn't going to stop and quickly put his paints away, hastily wiping his brushes and stored them. He then ran to catch up not realizing his grandmother was watching from the kitchen window and smiling.

By the time Neal walked up to the car, Alan had everything packed and was just about to drive off. Neal gingerly got into the front seat and winced, but fortunately the journey the river Alan was going to was only a few miles away.

Once they arrived at the spot Alan wanted, he took the time to show Neal all he needed to fly fish. Then he showed him personally how to cast, explaining as he went that they were not using bait to catch the fish but lures disguised as flies. Some were dull but many were brightly colored. "What we are doing son, is conning the fish to strike at our fake fly instead of the real thing. We lightly place the fly on the surface the water and make it dance like a real fly in hopes that the fish will strike thinking it has a meal but in reality it has becomes ours. Do you want to give it a try now?" Alan asked Neal who nodded as he imitated Alan as he cast his line back and forth until he finally reached where he wanted it to stay.

Together Neal and Alan cast back and forth until Neal felt a small tug and looked at Alan who nodded, "Now set the hook boy…yank back quickly…that's it and pull in your catch," which Neal happily did and soon was netting a largemouth bass.

Alan smiled as he recognized that Neal had not only hooked a fine specimen of fish, but himself as well. He was hooked on fly fishing as well. He took the fish from Neal and placed it on a line brought especially for that purpose. Soon both men were happily back at it as one and then the other caught fish after fish. As the sun was threatening to go down Alan, reluctantly turned to Neal and said, "That's all we can do for now. Let's get these fish back to your grandmother and mother for cooking. We will have to do this again real soon."

Just as the boys were packing up to come home Peter walked in from outside. "Where's Neal? I found his easel and paints outside but no Neal?"

El looked up from the salad she was making with alarm. "You don't think that he's in trouble again."

"He's with Alan," came the calm reply from El's mom, Marie. "They left soon after lunch. Alan's taking him fishing again…just the two of them."

Peter and El exchanged a look when Marie spoke up, "Here they are and your young man looks very happy…they must have had a great time."

Peter and El went out to welcome them home. "So did you catch anything son?" asked Peter as he looked at the fish the two were carrying between them.

They only had to see the smiling face of their boy to get their reply. "Neal is a natural," volunteered Alan as he carried the fish to the back of the house to clean them. "Once he understood the fundamentals of fly fishing he took to it right away. He seemed to know just when the fish were about to take the fly and set the hook before they knew what hit them," Alan continued to praise.

"You are going to still teach me to make my own flies, grandpa?" Neal asked without thinking.

"That's tomorrow's lesson…now you can learn how to clean your catch so your grandmother can cook them," replied a clearly proud grandfather. Neal followed Alan and soon Peter and El heard the natural laughter of their boy and knew that her parents had accepted their son.

"Now all we have to do is get my folks to love him, too," whispered Peter as he leaned in for a kiss.

"That comes next."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the Birthday party**

A couple of days after he was able to sit comfortably again Neal was in the backyard drawing when he heard El call his name. "Neal would you come here for a moment, please?"

"What's up Mom?" he replied as he entered.

"Neal my close friend Margaret has just had a cancellation from the entertainment she has ordered for her grandson's birthday party and Elizabeth thought you could fill in," explained Marie Mitchell.

Neal turned a confused look to El and she hurried to explain further. "Margaret engaged a magician and he had to cancel due to sickness and she is distraught in finding someone at such short notice. I thought you could do some of your sleight of hand and card tricks to entertain the kids. You know how good you are with kids," she added as to persuade him further.

"Sure I'll do it...it should be fun," Neal replied with a grin. He was willing to do anything to get out of the dog house with the family after his disobedience when fishing a few days earlier. "I'll even bring my sketch book and do some quick sketches of the kids," he offered.

Before he left El pulled him aside and whispered in his ear, "Neal I want you to have a good time and entertain the children but under no circumstances are you to teach them how to pick pockets. I know how they would enjoy seeing you do it but don't even think of adding that to your act! Do you understand me, son? I'm sure you know the outcome if you decide to ignore me?"

Neal nodded, annoyed that she had taken away one of the things he had planned on doing. He had already decided to have the birthday boy help him but now he would have to do something else.

El kissed him on the cheek and sent him on his way, assured that he wouldn't get himself in trouble this time.

Neal was a huge success with the kids. He did several sleight of hand and card tricks and still the kids had begged for more. His downfall came when he ignored his Mom's orders about showing them how to pick pockets. His philosophy about what Mom didn't know wouldn't hurt him came to an immediate end when later that night, Marie and Alan got several calls about the "tricks" that the substitute magician taught their kids…picking each other's pockets was not acceptable behavior and they were complaining.

"Elizabeth," Alan called from downstairs, "can I talk with you and Peter for a minute or two."

Peter and El were in the process of getting ready for bed when Alan called but they hurried downstairs to find out what he wanted. Neal was engrossed with tying flies that the call didn't even register with him.

As soon as Peter and El walked into the room they knew something was wrong and in spite of himself Peter asked, "What has Neal done wrong now?"

At the birthday party this afternoon he taught some of the boys how to pick pockets," replied Marie regretfully.

"He what!" cried Peter.

"My friend Margaret's little grandson was having a birthday party and the magician that was hired cancelled due to illness and El thought that Neal could do some of his card tricks and sleight of hand tricks to entertain them," explained Marie.

Peter turned to El with a raised eyebrow and El picked up the story. "I told him under no circumstances was he to show them how to pickpockets and he told me he wouldn't…but I guess the card tricks weren't enough and he added to the act."

Peter turned to his in-laws and apologized, "Alan, Marie I'm so sorry…he will be punished for this," and started for the stairs only to be stopped by Alan who said,

"My turn…I think a good switching should explain why he shouldn't disobey a direct order." He headed towards the door only to stop when he heard cries from above and noticed for the first time that El was missing from the room.

"Well, he did disobey his mother…I guess El feels that the punishment should come from her," replied Peter as he turned to his mother-in-law,

"What did she take?"

"My old fashioned spatula; the twin to the one I gave Elizabeth," replied Marie.

Upstairs in Neal's room he was bent over El's old school desk getting his rump tenderized as she brought the spatula down again and again on his rapidly redden backside. Once she had painted his bare backside and sit spots a fiery red she backed away and allowed him some privacy to pull his sleep pants back up before gathering him into her arms and holding him as he cried out his disappointment at displeasing this woman who meant so much to him. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"I know you are now, son but you have think before it gets to this part…can you do that for me sweetie?" she asked and felt him nod. "So I guess the kids wanted more and you had nothing else to give them?" she asked and he nodded.

"So you thought, what's the harm in showing them the finer points of picking pockets; you even told them not to tell, didn't you?" Again Neal nodded but also added,

"Is Dad rubbing off on you? He reads my mind at times."

"We just know how kids act…don't forget we all were kids at one time and some of us remember. Neal you should have realized that by telling a child not to tell or try something that's going to be the first thing they do," explained El as her son's tears came to an end.

"I think you need to go to bed now and when you wake this will be all behind you and you can start the day fresh," El suggested lovingly.

Neal nodded but before getting into bed he kissed El on the cheek, "I love you Mom…thanks for putting up with me. Please tell grandpa and grandma I'm sorry for this and I will try and think before I act."

"I will son," replied El as she watched him gingerly get into bed and immediately on to his stomach…then she went and kissed him goodnight and left.

A few minutes later Peter, Marie and Alan all came up to wish him a good night and the household settled down for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

They stayed with the Mitchell's for a couple of more days before heading out. Peter wanted to introduce Neal to his parents on the return journey.

"Neal I want you to know that you are welcome here whenever you want to visit, with or without your parents," Alan told his grandson warmly as his wife nodded her agreement.

"Thank you, I look forward to the invitation," Neal replied as he was pulled into the hug.

Neal left with a warm feeling from his mother's folks and looked forward to meeting his other grandparents.

"What are your folks like Dad?" Neal asked as they pulled away.

"My dad is strict but very loving; he only wants the best for his kids and he showed it as we grew up. He supported us in our pursuits…my brother and I played baseball on different teams but he and Mom were there supporting us and

whenever we had the misfortune to play against each other, one parent sat on each side and pulled for us to play our best. Mom is just as loving and caring as pop; great cook and always there to comfort. You'll especially like Mom; she shares a love for art and is an artist in her own right. She likes to paint watercolors and you will most likely see a painting in every room," Peter explained as they drove on.

"Where do they live?"

"Cooperstown, New York…the Home of the Baseball," Peter replied with pride. "It was a great place to grow up and fueled my love for baseball."

What do I call your parents?" asked Neal.

"My brother's kids call my dad 'Big Mike' and my mom 'Mama Sarah'," replied Peter, "I would suggest that you do the same."

"So you weren't named after your Dad?" quizzed Neal.

"I was…I was named for my grandfather, Peter and my Dad, Michael," replied Peter.

"Oh."

"Cooperstown is a wonderful to visit, Neal," El added as she entered the conversation. "They have art museums as well as the baseball museum that I know Peter will want to take you to. You and I can go to one of the art museums…it will be fun. The country side is beautiful and Peter's home is located outside Cooperstown with the most beautiful countryside…something that my parents enjoyed as well."

By the time the car pulled up in front of the house, Neal felt that he knew enough to pull this off.

As Neal felt the vehicle come to a stop he looked out to see a couple as they came out of the house. The lady was small in stature but the man towered at least a couple of inches over her and looked remarkably a lot like Peter. Neal knew that this had to be Big Mike and the lady beside him was Mama Sarah, Peter's mom.

He watched as Peter hurried from the SUV to greet his parents before bringing them back to greet El. "Son," Peter called motioning for Neal to join him.

Neal slowly got out and made his way to where the group was standing. "Mom, Dad this is Neal…our son," introduced Peter.

Taking the bull by the horns Neal said, "Big Mike…Mama Sarah…it's my pleasure to finally meet my other set of grandparents," as he came forth. He was totally shocked to be pulled into a hug first by Mike and then by Sarah Burke.

"Finally Peter and Elizabeth have given us a grandchild and although you are a bit older and larger than our others, you are most welcomed and will be loved as much as they are," replied Mike as Sarah gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

"It's getting late…we should have just enough time to get you unloaded and taken to your rooms before supper," added Sarah as she motioned for Mike to help with the unloading and for El to join her.

Neal quickly let Satch out of his crate and watched as he made his rounds while his dad and granddad unloaded the SUV. He joined them a few minutes later and soon had everything distributed to the right bedrooms before allowing the smells coming from the dining area to remind him just how hungry he was. And it was a scent he had grown fond of since moving in with the Burkes. It was his Dad's pot roast and he quickly found his place between his grandparents to await supper.

After the blessing and before he started Neal exclaimed, "So Dad learned how to make his pot roast from you Mama Sarah?"

That brought a smile to the older lady's face and she answered with a smile. "Yes I taught Peter how to fix pot roast but many other dishes as well. I showed him how to roast a chicken and fix spaghetti with ground beef as well as to broil trout. I'm sure you have been enjoying those dishes as well," she replied as she looked around the table.

When she didn't get any replies she looked closely at her son and saw that he was avoiding her gaze and realized the truth. "Peter hasn't been fixing any dishes other than the pot roast, has he?" she asked El.

"Sarah, it isn't because he hasn't tried…at least in the beginning but after burning the chicken and scorching the spaghetti we decided that he should just stick with the pot roast…there isn't much he can destroy with that dish…just brown the roast on all sides and put in enough water to keep it from drying out and season to taste and you have a wonderful dish. If he remembers he usually puts in potatoes, carrots and onions for the last hour of cooking time and then he can get back to his game or his work and not worry too much about it," Elizabeth explained as gently as she could.

"El, I always remember to put in the vegetables…it's just that they don't always get in for the last hour," Peter said to defend himself. "You always make them taste good when that happens," he added.

"It doesn't matter Big Mike," Neal chimed in, "whenever Dad forgets to get the roast on in time for supper when Mom is working late we stop in at Fernando's and pick up four servings of his pot roast and vegetables and everything is cool. Mom loves the pot roast from Fernando's…we had some the night before we left for vacation."

"NEAL!"

"PETER! You told me that you fixed that pot roast special for me like the other two times using different herbs," exclaimed El is mock anger.

"Son, will we have to take that walk to the woodshed so early in your stay…lying to your wife is not allowed here…remember?" Big Mike added as he joined in the conversation, after a wink in El's direction. "Don't you remember our talk about keeping secrets from wives?"

"Yes, sir…you told me if I had to tell someone just tell one…and I did I told my son and he just sold me down the river," Peter replied dryly as he glared at Neal who ducked his head and began to eat fast.

The table exploded in laughter soon afterwards and the conversation merciful moved on to other topics. "So tell me young man, what are your interests?" asked Mike.

Neal glanced at Peter momentarily before replying, "I love art; in fact I'm getting ready to enter college this fall in the field of art and continue to work with Dad at the FBI as a consultant with his White Collar crimes."

"What medium do you work best in, dear?" asked Sarah.

"Oil…although I have dabbled with water color and do sketch with colored pencils," replied Neal. "I understand that you paint watercolors Mama Sarah? I can't wait to see more of them. I just saw a few as we were unloading."

"After supper I'll be happy to show them all to you…maybe we can paint together some during your stay. Did you bring any of your stuff?" she asked happily.

"Yes…I brought a drawing pad and pencils as well as an easel with my paints," replied an interested Neal.

"Maybe tomorrow after you see the sights you might like to relax with me and paint?" suggested Sarah.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Neal after swallowing his last bite. "What's for dessert?" he added with a boyish smile.

"Neal…that's not polite," admonished El.

"Don't fault the boy, Elizabeth. He probably can smell the apple pie…I got it out just a few minutes ago. Would you like a scoop of ice cream to go with that, dear?" asked Sarah as she got up and was picking up the dishes to wash.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Neal who also got up to help. "I'll bring the dirty dishes while you get dessert ready. Dad can help, too," he added as he volunteered his father who groaned but gamely got up and between the two of them stripped the table of all dirty dishes. They even gallantly scraped them before putting them in the dishwasher and hurrying back to enjoy their dessert with the rest of the family.

It was a tired Neal who fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow an hour or so later. He was sleeping in his Dad's old room with Satch situated on the rug next to the bed just like he did at home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the next day that Peter decided to take his son around town and introduce him to his love of baseball. They started off at the National Baseball Hall of Fame & Museum and Peter was in the mode of tour guide when he heard.

"Peter Burke? Is that really you, boy?"

Peter and Neal turned simultaneously to see an older man with a young girl following. "Mr. Cooper? It's been a long time since I last saw you," greeted Peter as he shook the older gentlemen's hand.

"Yes, I remember the last game you pitched in during college before injury took you permanently away. I heard that you joined the FBI; how is that working out for you?" he asked as he looked Peter over before turning his gaze to Neal.

"I'm a special agent with the White Collar unit of the FBI and our solve rate is 97%," replied Peter proudly and then noticing Mr. Cooper's gazing at Neal added, "This is my son, Neal."

Mr. Tom Cooper looked confused and asked, "He seems a bit old to be your son Peter. This is my granddaughter, Sally; she is the daughter of my oldest son."

"Yeah, well even though El and I have only been married ten years when Neal came into our lives and he was so desperate a need for family that we adopted him," replied Peter just as proudly as he did earlier about his record at the FBI, "and we haven't regretted it in the least."

Cooper nodded in Neal's direction before turning to go and was unprepared when Neal leaped forward to say, "It's nice to meet you Sally. Maybe we can get together sometime during my stay here?"

Sally nodded as she smiled at him, "That would be nice. I'll be staying with my grandparents for the next week or so; why don't you give me a call."

Neal nodded as she walked away turning at the last minute to smile back at him, much to the dislike of her grandfather.

Peter waited until after Cooper and his granddaughter had left the area before saying, "I wouldn't get my hopes up son. Tom Cooper is an arrogant bastard; he feels that since the town shares his last name that he is more important than anyone else in town."

"Was the town named after his family?" Neal asked.

"Nope…his father came long after Cooperstown came into existence. But you wouldn't know it if you listen to him. In his eyes the moment I said that El and I adopted you he felt that you aren't good enough to date his granddaughter and he will do his best to keep you two apart," warned Peter.

Neal nodded but already started to plan on how he could meet up with Sally and only half listened to what Peter was saying until they came to the Museum store where Peter promptly bought him a Yankee jacket and ball. "This way we can play catch once we return home."

Neal nodded good naturally at the thought of him throwing the ball with Peter. "It might be fun," thought Neal as he wandered through the store looking around before coming to a stop before the cooking items and smiled when he saw an apron and cooking glove set he could tease his father with and promptly bought them; he would get it embroidered with his name once they returned home.

After leaving the National Baseball Hall of Fame & Museum Peter dragged Neal to the Heroes of Baseball Wax Museum. It was there that Neal ran into Sally outside the exhibit just after Peter entered to see who was there. Obviously Sally wasn't as great a baseball fan as her grandfather and had opted to wait for him instead of accompanying him inside.

Neal and Sally hit it off immediately. They exchanged cell phone numbers and were enjoying themselves when Tom Cooper hurried up and demanded, "You will leave my granddaughter alone. I know all about your past and do not want your kind anywhere near my granddaughter," he ordered viciously as he pulled his granddaughter away.

Peter came up minutes later to console him and decided that a return to his parent's home was needed. Peter tried to talk to Neal on the way home but Neal only stared out of the window trying hard not to cry at the brutal verbal attack of Tom Cooper.

"What's wrong with Neal?" asked El as she witnessed Neal running up to his room without returning her greeting.

"He met a pretty girl and they hit it off," replied Peter as he gazed up the stairs.

"What happened?"

"Her grandfather told him under no circumstances was he to continue their relationship. He had learned about his past and didn't want 'his kind' anywhere near his granddaughter," Peter hastened to add. "It was Tom Cooper."

"What about Tom?" asked Mike as he came upon their conversation.

"He hurt our son," replied El angrily as she hurried up the stairs to console their son.

Mike turned to his son and Peter told him all that had happened that morning.

"Tom is like that. He thinks he is the almighty and the only thing that matters is what he decrees. As much as it hurts, Neal had better heed his warnings or it could get worse. I've heard of other boys Sally has taken a shine to; they dumped her after a talk with Tom or they suffer the consequences of disobedience. I don't want that to happen to my grandson. I know that he has changed or you and El wouldn't give him your name but others don't feel the same. To them once a criminal always a criminal," Mike explained before adding, "Go to him and assure him that we love him and not to let the Tom Coopers of the world ruin his life."

It was a somber Neal who joined the others for lunch that day. He wasn't his talkative or cheerful self and Sarah noticed it right away and asked,

"What happened this morning to upset my grandson so?" as she directed her question to her son.

After glancing at Neal, Peter replied, "We ran into Tom and Sally Cooper twice this morning."

"You remember meeting Sally the last time we were here, honey? She was about eighteen," Peter added as Elizabeth nodded.

"She is such a lovely and well-mannered girl. We met her when she was running errands with her grandmother," El remembered out loud.

"She hasn't changed…just as friendly as before and she and Neal hit it off right away. I think that Neal would have asked her out if her grandfather hadn't been with her. Anyhow the first meeting was quite civil but by the time we met the second time Tom was downright brutal to Neal. He told Neal that he didn't want Neal's kind anywhere near his granddaughter and ordered him away."

"Oh, Neal I'm so sorry. Tom can be so intense when he thinks he has to protect his granddaughter," consoled Sarah. "So you and Sally like each other?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sally is nice and I like her a lot and she liked me. We were having a good time when her grandfather came up and put me down as he dragged her away," Neal replied angrily.

Sarah had heard enough and she turned to her husband and said, "Mike go and talk to him. Explain that our grandson isn't going to do anything to hurt Sally. They only want to have a good time."

Mike, to his son's surprise, got up and did just what his wife asked and soon was out in the hall talking to Tom Cooper. When Neal saw that he brightened up and began to eat. He even started smiling again…that is until his grandfather came back shaking his head. "Sorry Neal…I couldn't convince him. He knows that you are an ex-con and he doesn't want you anywhere near his granddaughter. I would recommend that you do as he says. He can get downright mean if he catches the two of you together unless you are with a family member."

"You mean if I want to take Sally out I have to have a chaperon with me or face Mr. Cooper's wrath?" Neal asked incredulously.

Mike looked around the table before replying, "Yes that sums it up nicely. But it doesn't mean that you won't face his wrath only that he won't be able to physically hurt you."

Neal suddenly got up and headed outside; he was too angry to speak and only wanted peace and quiet to thinks things over. His family decided to let him be for the time being and finished their lunch, sorry that one cankerous old man was the cause of all the trouble to their boy.

As he walked about the garden Neal did start to calm down as he planned how to get around Mr. Cooper's demands when his cell phone rang and Neal was delighted to hear that it was Sally Cooper on the other end. "Hi Sally," greeted Neal as they began to talk and soon he was laughing as Sally told him something funny and that she was just as angry at the way her grandfather was treating her. She was the one to invite him to meet her at an art museum not far from Cooperstown and he agreed at once. "I'll be with my Grandmother, who is a good friend of Mama Sarah. I thought they could visit while we hung out for a while," Sally said before hanging up.

It was a much happier Neal who came back in time for dessert and suggested that they check out the art museums in the area. "I'll be happy to show you around dear. I have a favorite one but it isn't in Cooperstown; in fact some of my watercolors are hanging there. They have a lot of paintings from local artists," explained Sarah as she told him the name and Neal had to hide a smile.

That was probably one of the reasons Sally suggested that museum in the first place that and it was out of town and maybe out of Tom's spy range. He had several friends who would only be so quick to tell him what his granddaughter was doing or who she was seeing to curry favor with him. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case this time.

As soon as El heard that this museum had some of her mother-in-law's works hanging she was quick to ask, "Do you mind if I tag along? I would love to see more of your work Sarah."

"Not at all…the more the merrier," replied Sarah. "Would one o'clock be too early to go Neal?"

"No ma'am that would be perfect," he replied as he left the table and went upstairs to change in something more suitable for an afternoon outing with Sally.

El and Sarah had to hide their laughter until after Neal had left.

"What's so funny honey?" asked a perplexed Peter who looked at his father

to see if he understood what had just happened.

"And you call yourself a detective?" replied El who added, "Neal has a date with Sally…they are only using going to the museum as a front to see each other. I don't know who called who about this but obviously they have something worked out and we are going along as backup if Tom shows up to cause a stink."

Peter let out an "Oh" before jumping to defend himself. "I am a good detective on catching criminals not this love stuff."

Sarah and El only exchanged a glance as they smiled at his remarks. They got up and started clearing the table so they too could get ready for Neal's date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was all Sarah and El could do not to break out in laughter as Neal and Sally

"accidently" met at the Community Arts Network in Oneonta, NY. Oneonta was only about thirty minutes away from Cooperstown. The art museum was housed in the town's showpiece, the Wilber Mansion.

The place was big enough for the young people to get lost from the oldsters quite easily. They stayed apart until Sarah and El had seen and complimented on all of the works of art at least twice giving Neal and Sally plenty of time to enjoy each other's company and to make arrangements to meet the next day. Their next date was scheduled without their chaperons especially if this visit went unnoticed by Tom Cooper.

As cantankerous and obnoxious Tom was, his wife Evelyn was just the opposite and encouraged her granddaughter to have a good time with her friend's grandson. She met and talked to Neal before the two went on their own and highly approved of him. She only hoped that her husband wouldn't find out about this meeting or do something stupid like he did the year before when he caught Sally with another boy discussing a movie they had both seen. He had given that boy such a walloping that he was unable to sit comfortably for two days…and that pretty much ended the romance as the boy saw it. Tom had used his name and supposedly ties to Cooperstown to prevent assault charges from being leveled at him.

Sally suggested they do something different for their first date…a picnic at Wilber Park in the shaded area of the park known as Applebaugh Gardens and since none of her grandfather's friends went there she felt they were safe. Of all of the years that she had been coming here for the summer she had been unsuccessful at getting her grandfather to even drive by the park…if there wasn't a baseball game being played there then he wasn't interested. His friends felt the same. Sally told Neal that she would pick him up. She had a nice place for them to talk, enjoy each other's company and picnic on her cooking.

Neal had said that he would bring the blanket and drinks and leave the food for Sally to arrange and was very excited when she arrived. His folks and grandparents waved happily at the couple as they drove off. It was a huge success and Neal decided to come back and paint the area as a present for Sally.

Neal and Sally decided to meet the next day at The Depot; a combination restaurant and tavern that the kids liked to frequent. Sally thought it would be okay since her grandpa wasn't scheduled to return until the end of the week.

"This is nice," complimented Neal as he walked in with Sally.

"It's my favorite place to eat especially if I don't want my Grandpa to know. There is no place in Cooperstown that there isn't someone willing to snitch if it will get them in my grandpa's good graces," explained Sally as she waved to waiters and waitresses alike…they all knew Sally and liked her. "My friends Jamie and Millie Andrews own this place and they keep all of my secrets," she added as the couple she just mentioned walked over.

"Hey guys, this is Neal," introduced Sally. "He's Big Mike's grandson." The Burkes were frequent customers here as well.

Neal was greeted warmly and they were shown to one of the back tables. This place had wonderful food and atmosphere that after they had finished their meal the two young people just sat and talked away the afternoon before tearing themselves away so they could get back home at a reasonable time.

It was a happy Neal who walked into his grandparent's home around four thirty that afternoon. "Did you have a good time, son?" asked El before giving him a kiss on the cheek. It warmed her heart to see him so happy.

"Yes, ma'am. We had a great time. The food at the Depot is excellent and we just lost ourselves in conversation," Neal said with a smile.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" asked Peter?

"She said that she would pick me up here and we would go to the movies…don't worry it won't be here but one of the smaller towns Sally thought we would be safe at," Neal replied before excusing himself to go outside.

Peter, El, Mike and Sarah all watched him leave before El voiced what they were all thinking, "It's a shame that they have to go out of town to enjoy each other's company because of Mr. Cooper's prejudice against Neal."

"I know dear, if it was up to Evelyn, Sally and Neal could hang out in Cooperstown without fear of discovery or something happening to Neal. I told you about the last boy Sally tried to go out with?" asked Sarah. When Peter and El replied with the shaking of their heads she continued,

"Sally had met him at the movies where she had gone with a couple of girlfriends. They had sat next to each other because the theater was packed and started talking and found that they liked each other. They had similar likes. Sally said that they spent more time talking quietly than actually watching the show. This boy's misfortune came when Tom saw them walking out of the theater together holding hands and went ballistic when the boy gave Sally a small peck on the cheek. It was soon later that Tom arranged a meeting with the boy where he explained most distinctly to the seat of his pants why he would never see his granddaughter again….and he didn't. Sally was heartbroken when he wouldn't return her calls."

"Doesn't he understand how much he is hurting his granddaughter?" El asked.

"He doesn't care…to Tom power is everything and if Sally's love life gets in the way then that is just too bad," Sarah replied bitterly. "He's going to lose her love if he continues and probably would have already if Sally ever found out about that last boy."

"We just have to make sure that he doesn't do anything to hurt our son," El said forcefully as the others nodded in agreement and for the next few days it looked like that was going to be the case…then Tom returned a day early and decided to stop for a bite to eat at the Depot on his way in. He didn't recognize any of the vehicles parked outside. Neal had borrowed Sarah's Chevy Impala and was with Sally at their booth at the back of the restaurant and Tom didn't see them.

"I'm home, did you miss me," Tom greeted as he entered the house after Sally had returned.

"Of course Grandpa…the house was awful dull without you," replied Sally with her traditional her response as she gave him a loving hug before asking like usual, "what did you bring me?"

"Something I know you will like," Tom smiled at his granddaughter as he handed her the present with his traditional reply.

Sally opened her gift and squealed with delight; "Now how did you know that this is my favorite author…Diana Palmer. This is her newest novel, Courageous."

"I would have to be blind for all of the years that you have been reading her. I noticed that it had just been released and bought it for you," Tom replied as he watched Sally hurry to the living room to start reading.

Tom went into his study to call a couple of buddies. It was then that he learned about Neal and Sally going out. "Tom, I saw your lovely granddaughter the other day and she was in the company of a brown haired young man. Is he a friend of the family?" asked Bill Stevens, a friend of Tom's. Bill knew that if Sally was seeing a boy then he had to have been approved by Tom.

"Describe him?" snapped Tom.

"He's a nice looking kid with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He appears to be around the same age as Sally," replied Bill curiously.

"That kid is going to pay. I told him that I didn't want him to see my granddaughter ever again and then to find out that they have been going behind my back….," fumed Tom.

"What are you going to do? Remember what happened the last time you let your temper get out of control?" Bill said as he tried to cool his friend down.

"I'm going to give him such a thrashing so that he won't ever disobey me again," vowed Tom.

"Tom, this is Big Mike's grandson; he's not going to let you persuade him to forget about you whipping his kid like that other father did. You won't be able to pay him off," Bill said as he tried to reason with the irate grandfather.

"It will be his word against mine and I have enough friends that will act as witnesses. I don't really care how it is done just as long as that kid is hurt too bad to continue to see my Sally," swore Tom.

"TOM!"

"Oh, don't worry I'm just going to make sure he is unable to sit comfortable for the next few days…until Sally leaves to go back home or he leaves…no permanent damage, I promise," replied Tom soothingly.

"You have better hope that Sally never finds out about this or she will never speak to you again. Why don't you let them be…they looked like they were having a good time?" Bill tried again to convince his friend.

"He's not good enough for my granddaughter. He's an ex-con for heaven's sake…goodbye!" Tom said as he slammed the phone down ending his discussion abruptly.

"Bill is getting soft; but I bet that Dick will help. He sure did like giving that other kid a few licks," Tom thought as he called Dick Walters, his other more sadistic friend.

Later that night Tom happened upon Sally as she was talking to Neal about tomorrow's plans. They were going to start the day at the Depot for lunch and then go to an art exhibit. She would meet him there and they would go on to the exhibit in her car.

"This was it; they would delay Neal and teach him why he should always obey his elders and when he didn't show up Sally would think that he stood her up and break up," thought Tom as he called Dick back to make their plans.

5


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The day looked to be a perfect June day; the temperature was not too hot with a few clouds in the sky. Neal came down to breakfast in a happy mood only to be told the news that Tom Cooper was back in town.

"So where are you and Sally going today?" asked El as she placed his breakfast in front of him.

"We are going to tour an artist community; first lunch at the Depot and then on to see several art galleries," replied Neal.

"You be careful son, remember Tom is back from his trip," urged Peter seriously.

"That's why we are going to view the art communities in Gilbertsville. Sally seldom goes that far for entertainment and so her grandfather should be unaware and we can be out in the open more," Neal explained.

"Just have a good time and we will look for your return before it gets dark?" asked Sarah.

"Yes ma'am," replied Neal who focused on finishing his breakfast.

Tom's plan had been simple…follow Neal until he made a mistake and then strike. Tom and Dick were parked a quarter of a mile from the Burke home and when they saw Neal leave in his grandmother's car they pulled out and began to follow behind. Neal's mind was on Sally and didn't realized that he was being followed as he would have had he been in the city.

Neal drove until he came to Wilbur Park and drove up to the Applebaugh Gardens where he stopped and got out his easel and paints before walking to a shaded area to paint. He knew that Sally would be going home soon and wanted to paint her a scene of where they had met for the first time.

Tom waited for an hour to make sure that no one would be coming by and that Neal could be taken unawares. By the time he and Dick walked up, Neal had already painted the background and was about to start on the target…him and Sally having a picnic lunch on a traditional checker blanket.

Neal was so focused on his painting that he didn't even realize that he was in trouble until he felt himself being grabbed and propelled towards a nearby bench and held tightly as someone came into his view. It was Tom Cooper and he was smiling as he held up a leather strap.

"It is time for your comeuppance boy!" he spat out as he nodded to whoever was holding him and Neal felt himself pushed forward until he was bent over the cast-iron bench. It took the two of them to hold him in place while his hands and feet were tied to the feet of the bench.

"Nooooo…you can't do this!" yelled Neal as he struggled to free himself. "You touch me and I'll tell," he added when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to free himself.

"Without proof it will only be your word against mine and I have friends here that will swear that I was with them while you were getting the thrashing you deserved for going out with my granddaughter. This is your own fault for not obeying my order to stay away from Sally," replied Tom angrily.

Neal watched as Tom retreated behind him still struggling. "SWAT!" the first lick landed with such force that if he hadn't been tied down it would have easily knocked him over. Neal grunted not wanting to let them know how bad it hurt however after the next three he was beyond caring and yelled out with each lick.

"OWWWW! Owwww…owwwww…owwwww," on and on the licks and cries came until after the twentieth Tom paused and came back around to view Neal's sobs and the tears running down his face.

"I bet you wished you had never seen my Sally, don't you boy," he asked gloatingly.

Neal didn't answer at first but when he did he replied, "No…Sally is my friend; we had a lot of good times together I'm only sorry that she has such a mean bastard for a grandfather who doesn't want her to have any male friends unless he picks them!"

Tom's face turned purple with rage at being so talked to. He passed the strap to the person standing behind Neal and said, "You heat him up real good…I'm going to watch it from this side," and sat down so he could watch Neal's distress.

The licks came a moment later and they were even stronger than what Tom had given him. It was as if the man holding the strap was putting his whole strength behind each stroke and he had Neal screaming and sobbing with the first. Fortunately for Neal this didn't last very long as the thrashing came to an abrupt end when he heard Tom say, "I hear people coming…must have heard this boy's cries. We have to go," and after that all Neal could hear was the approaching park attendant who quickly freed him.

He offered to take Neal to the hospital but Neal lied and said that he wasn't hurt that bad and he could make it home. "It was only an initiation…I'll be okay," Neal convinced him as he wiped his tears away and watched as the park attendant left and only then did he limp to his easel and begin to pack everything away.

Neal pulled his cellphone out and put in a call to Sally. "Sally something has come up and I must cancel our date today. Can we reschedule for tomorrow?" he asked so charmingly that Sally immediately agreed. She could tell from his voice that something was wrong but had no idea that her grandfather was the cause of it. She hung up and went to find her grandmother to see if she wanted to do anything today.

"I thought you and Neal were going out today, dear," replied Evelyn Cooper.

"We were, but he just called to cancel. He said something came up and tried to down play it but I think it was more serious than he's letting on. I wonder what happened," she mused as a horrible thought came to her. "You don't think that granddad had something to do with his cancelling our date?"

"I don't know but I sure hope he didn't. Neal is a nice boy; one that I feel you will be safe with. I have no idea why your grandfather is so against you two seeing each other," replied Evelyn honestly.

The ladies talked for a few more minutes before deciding to stay in and baking cookies. "You can take some to your young man later," suggested Evelyn as Sally smiled in agreement.

By the time the ladies were baking, Neal was gearing himself for a painful drive back to his grandparents. He just wanted to put this behind him, no pun intended. He knew that what Tom Cooper had told him was the truth. He had no witnesses to the strapping and it would only be his word against whomever Tom chose to cover for him.

It was best that he return home and to recuperate because he was planning on meeting Sally at the Depot tomorrow evening for supper. He wasn't going to let Tom Cooper ruin his vacation and tell him who he could or couldn't see. Neal was going to keep that date no matter how bad he hurt just to show that old man that he couldn't be bullied.

Neal gingerly got behind the wheel and with tears he couldn't control running down his face he drove back to his grandparents' home. He drove as quickly as he could to get off his burning backside as fast as possible and within fifteen minutes he was home. Now came the hard part…fooling his parents and grandparents that he wasn't injured.

While Neal unloaded the car he began to control his emotions and wipe the tears from his face. He quickly used the garden hose to wash his hands, brushes and face trying to hide that he had been crying before walking in. "I'm back…just going to take a shower," Neal called out as he entered before heading up to his room.

The men only nodded as they continued to watch the baseball game on the television but Sarah and El paused as they looked at each other before glancing upstairs. Something didn't sound just right and they got up casually to find out what it was that alerted their "mom alarms".

The shower was running when they arrived and so they sat down to await their boy's return…while they waited they picked up the clothes scattered around the room. Neal was in the shower a long time, so much so that they were about to check when it turned off and a moment later a nude Neal stepped out wrapped only in a bath towel. "Mom…Mama Sarah! What are you doing here…I'm naked under this towel," he croaked as he pulled the towel tighter.

He stood still as the two ladies gave him a though check over before El walked over and asked, "What's wrong son? Someone has hurt you; I can see it in your eyes. Was it Sally…or did Tom say something to cause you the pain you can't hide from me."

That was all it took for Neal to break down and say, "It's not so much what he said that hurt me but what he did," as he turned around and pulled up the back of his towel exposing his stripped backside.

"Oh, baby," El said as she pulled him into her arms.

Sarah yelled down the stairs, "PETER….MIKE GET UP HERE AT ONCE!" before heading to her bedroom to get the painkillers and salve for her grandson's abused bottom. She met the men as they came running up.

"What's wrong Mom, Dear?" they asked at once.

"Tom Cooper is what's wrong. He's taken a strap to Neal and his poor bottom is stripped and bruised," she replied as she pushed past them to go to her grandson.

Peter and Mike walked in afterwards to see that Neal was residing on his stomach on his bed wearing only a bath towel and sobbing. El pulled up the back of the bath towel to expose what Tom's strap did to her son's backside and both men winced in spite of themselves. There were stripes decorating the poor boy's backside and bruises were already forming.

"Tom did that to you?" Mike asked in barely contained anger.

Neal nodded. "He t-told me that it w-would do no g-good to com-p-plain since it was only my w-word a-again-st his-s," Neal sobbed out his reply.

"That's it…the last straw. I'm going to give that old man a taste of his own medicine," Mike roared as he stalked out.

"Peter, go with him…try and stop him from doing something stupid," cried his Mom.

Peter nodded but before he left he went over and kissed the top of Neal's head and patted him on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay buddy. Your grandfather and I are going to make that old man pay for what he did to you…and Mom, it isn't being stupid to want to protect your family…it is justice." A moment later the ladies heard the truck roar away.

"Don't worry Sarah; Peter won't let Mike do anything he will regret…now let's take care of our boy," assured El as she turned her attention to the young man crying on the bed. Between the two of them and with a little help from Neal they were able to make him more comfortable and to get two painkillers down his throat that also had the added ability to knock him out. After that they rubbed the salve on his abused bottom and pulled up rockers to sit with him in case of nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Peter did nothing to talk his father out of seeking justice on Tom Cooper for what he did to their boy because that was how he was looking at it himself…not as revenge but to have justice served on that old man and with that frame of mind when the truck came to a stop at the Cooper's place, Peter followed his dad to the front door.

"Hello Sally," Mike courteously greeted the granddaughter, "Is your grandfather home?"

"Yes, sir…he's in the den with Dick Stevens, they only just arrived. Do you want me to announce you?"

"No, let me surprise him," Mike said as he walked to the back of the house where Tom's den was located. Peter started to follow him when Sally stopped him.

"Mr. Burke, what's wrong? Does this have anything to do with why Neal called to say he couldn't make our luncheon date?" Sally asked fearfully.

Peter saw Evelyn nearby and made eye contact with her before glancing back at Sally. He didn't want to hurt either of these two ladies. It wasn't their fault that Tom was the way he was but he had to be honest and said, "I'm afraid that it is…I'm sorry…" he broke off when he heard a loud commotion come from the back of the house. "I've got to go," he added as he sprinted through the house to see his dad standing there with a leather strap in his hand.

"Is this what you used on my grandson, Tom?" he asked as he swung it around menacingly.

"Is that what he said?"

"Yes! I wonder how you would like to feel it in the same area as it was felt by Neal," roared Mike as he suddenly let the end fly catching Tom on his lower back.

"OWW! Mike you don't know what you are doing!" shouted Tom as he dodged another lick.

"Why? Did that hurt, Tom?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it hurt…have you lost your mind. Dick grab him," ordered Tom as Peter walked in and said,

"I think that Dick and I will sit this one out," as he glared at Dick with his best FBI glare. Dick got the hint and moved back to where he was as Mike approached. Tom once again, swinging the strap and caught the older man a bit lower this time as he put his entire strength behind it causing Tom to shriek with agony especially as the licks continued to fly just as hard. He cornered Tom in the back of the room and laid in to him relentlessly until he had Tom cowering and crying in the back of his den. It was only then that Mike threw the strap down.

"If you ever think of doing this to my Neal again or pay someone to do it I'll be back to finish this and remember this is only your word against mine on how you just got a strapping of your life. Maybe if you had experienced this earlier in your life you would be kinder to those around you now!" Mike said quietly.

"Come on son, let's get back to Neal," Mike added as he walked out pausing only long enough to offer his regrets to Evelyn and Sally.

Thanks to the painkillers and salve Neal was able to rest for the remainder of the

day and was able to move around a bit easier the next day…so much so that when El came up to check on him she found him trying to get dressed.

"Oh no you don't Neal. It is too early for you to get dressed. I figured that you need at least a couple of more days lounging around before you will be able to get dressed…so you just put those pajama pants back on, young man."

"I've got to Mom," pleaded Neal. "I stood Sally up yesterday and I'm not about to do it again today."

El smiled and said, "She knows the reason you didn't make it yesterday and trust me she understands. In fact she is downstairs and she has brought you some of the cookies she made yesterday."

"Sally is here? Won't her grandfather be mad…I don't think I can take making him mad again," Neal said as he hurriedly got back into his pajamas and put his robe and slippers on.

"Your grandfather had a 'talk' with him yesterday and he won't be bothering the two of you again," El explained delicately. She would leave it to Peter to fully explain what happened at a later date.

Neal smiled at that and with El's help gingerly and carefully made it down the stairs to find that a picnic blanket had been set up in the living room with pillows placed strategically around so he would have a soft place to lie.

Sally was just coming out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies followed by Sarah with two glasses of milk. It wasn't long before Neal and Sally were laughing and eating her cookies. "How did you know that I always liked to dunk my chocolate chip cookies in milk before eating them?" asked Neal before dunking another.

"You, too? That's how I like to eat them, too," laughed Sally as she took another bite.

Sally stayed for supper that night and was there for the rest of the week while Neal healed until he was able to reveal the painting he had been working on each night after she left. "That must have been some talk Big Mike had with your grandfather to get him to change his mind about me. I just wished he had it before your grandfather thrashed me," Neal mentioned after walking to her car for the last time. She would be leaving early the next morning to go back home.

Sally looked at Neal curiously. "Talk? Your grandfather didn't have a talk with my granddad, he gave him a strapping with the same strap granddad used on you and threatened him with finishing it if anything like this ever happened to you again. He also told him that if he had been so punished at a younger age, maybe he would be kinder to all around him. He couldn't sit for days and afterwards he has been nicer and even apologized to me for trying to run my life," explained Sally.

"Wow…this has surely been a learning experience for me. I've been accepted by two sets of wonderful grandparents. They have both taught me that love is unconditional in their own separate ways. I never had that sort of love shown to me except by my mother before she died when I was young. It is nice that Peter caught me in the first place or I would never know the love of parents, grandparents and a girlfriend," Neal said before kissing Sally goodbye.

"Maybe I can come and visit you in NYC and you can visit me in Washington," Sally said before driving off.

Neal nodded as he rejoined his parents while they were packing for their journey back home tomorrow. Their first vacation as a family was ending and Neal couldn't wait until the next. _"I wonder if I can convince Mom and Dad to visit Washington, DC next time," _he thought as he walked back in.

**The End**


End file.
